Such A Drag (Slight SasuNaru & KakaNaru)
by homokage
Summary: Naruto claims he's straight, but some drugs and alcohol may change that.
1. Prologue

Third Person P. O. V.

The young blonde pulled out a pack of Marlboro, hitting the bottom to get out the white object with an orange end. He put the orange part in his mouth and his hand in his pocket, searching for the damn lighter. "Shit" He thought as he couldn't seem to find it. He was almost embarrassed as he was holding an un-lit cigarette in his mouth. The blonde was actually standing in front of a local bar, one that was called Will of Fire. It was such a bad name, but the drinks were pretty damn good. The blonde let out a sigh of relief when he found his lighter, a swirl was engraved onto it. He took a draw of the Marlboro, using his index finger middle finger to take the cigarette out of his mouth. A cloud of smoke was blown out of his mouth as he continued to repeat this.

The blondes mind drifted to elsewhere as he continued to smoke. A smile appeared on his sun kissed face as he thought of his good friend Sasuke. The damn raven haired man he fell for, broke his heart. He could still remember how he had walked up to him at school, hoping they both could forget what he did. The butterflies in his stomach almost made him retreat back to a corner and be alone. What happened if Sasuke said no? But that was not him. He was the bad ass, sarcastic, takes no shit from anyone type of guy. He partied and stayed out late, yet managed to still be a student that had excellent grades. Maybe this behavior was due to his parents death. The blonde had walked to his next class, prepared to ask if they could forget the past and move on. He never got the chance.

 _"I love you too, Sakura-Chan." Sasuke said out loud as he kissed the pink haired girl. The sight of his crush kissing what was known as his drinking buddy made him sick to his stomach. Bile rose up and he ran to the bathroom. Those around him dismissed the issue and assumed he was hung over, or even on drugs. It was the usual Naruto, so not even his best friend Hinata could tell he was hurt and not truly sick. The raven looked away from his girlfriend, watching as the blonde ran to the men's room. When Naruto finally reached the bathroom he opened up a stall, not caring to close it, and opened the toilet to_ retch _what he had eaten earlier that day. People passed by the stall, not caring that Naruto had once again came hung over to school._

"Oi, you!" a voice shouted at the blonde. Naruto looked up from his cigarette that was mostly gone, only to look into the eyes of a bartender. What was his name again... Kakashi Hatake? Yeah, that was it. Naruto sighed a bit as he had to put out his cigarette seeing as it was at the orange part, and was no longer smoke-able. The man known as Kakashi watched the blonde put out his cigarette, and guessed that the boy was no older then 17. Hell, he could not be out of high school yet by the way he seemed to be a party drop out kid. The blonde pulled out another Marlboro and lit it with his lighter. The blonde wanted this man to leave him to sulk and think about his fucked up life, and how he couldn't get the courage to tell a man how he felt.

"You seem very sad and upset. I may have a solution to that if your in for it. If so I will be inside at the bar.." The man walked away. Naruto glared at the man as he walked away, wondering if he was serious. How the hell do you walk up to a random person and say shit like "I have a solution if you're up for it" in the tone of a rapist?! The blonde took another puff of his cigarette, thinking of what he could do. He had nothing to really loose. He had already been deemed a fag at school, and Sasuke rejected him. And everyone thinks he is wasting his brains. So why not just say fuck it and do it. He threw the Marlboro to the ground, using the heel of his foot to put it out.

"You're a fucking drag" he whispered out. Naruto walked back into the bar, loving the intoxicating smell of vodka and strawberries. He walked through the sea of bodies, ignoring the women that came onto him. He was not interested in any of the men either seeing as he was not in the mood for a one night stand. He gagged at the smell of throw up that covered a girl with blonde hair. Or maybe that was a guy... All he knew was that a man with red hair chased after the blonde thing. Naruto made his way to the bar and looked for the man named Kakashi Hatake. He wanted to see if he could really forget his problems. Maybe it was a drug he had never taken before.

"Naruto, you're wasting your brains, damn teme" he could hear Sasuke tell him. He spotted the man with the silver hair cleaning the counter. The man waived the blonde over, and soon the voice of Sasuke was drowned out by the music in the background. The blonde sat at the counter as he awaited what Kakashi could possibly give him. The older male pulled out a bag from his pocket, white pills with red and black spots covered it. Very sketchy, but Naruto was interested in this drug. Kakashi began to explain what the drug affects were. Something about relief, lust, heat, and a few other things that really didn't matter.

"It will make you forget your troubles, just take one with a shot" Kakashi said as he poured a shot. The blonde did not question, still, about what the pills were and where this man had gotten them from. But that was not on his mind. What was on his mind was Sasuke Uchiha, and he needed to forget him for as long as possible. He needed to forget the pain of rejection and indulge in something else. He took the pill in his hand and put it on his tongue. He raised the shot glass to his lips, and tilted his head back as the alcohol slipped down his throat, burning on the way down. The pill had no immediate affect, but a small tingle started to grow in his lower region, soon spreading throughout his whole body.

"This is such a d-drag" Naruto said as a tingling sensation over came his body.


	2. Chapter 1

Third Person P. O. V.

Naruto woke up in his bed with a girl next to him. Both were naked, and he could guess what they had done. A smile appeared on his face as he thought about how many girls he had been with. He didn't think of himself as a man slut. He thought that he was giving those he slept with relief from their lives. And he enjoyed every single one of them. But perhaps the real reason he slept with so many girls was to get rid of the thought that he had a slight attraction to men. He pushed back the thought, saying he just thought some men were better looking. The blonde looked back to the girl next to him, trying to figure out her name. The woman turned to her side, giving him a good look at her face. Her eyes opened up, showing the brown orbs.

" Well good morning..." Naruto trailed off as he was still pulling a blank. The short brown hair, brown eyes, curvy body. The girl was clearly pissed that he had not remembered her name, seeing as he had said she was the best he has ever had. The blonde smiled sheepishly as he sat up and continued to think about her name. The girl glared at him and got out of the bed. She pulled on her pants and put her blouse back on. That was the last time she would ever sleep around with Naruto, seeing as he was a complete jerk. The blonde paid no attention to her gathering her items, and continued to think of her name. Memories of the shots he had taken the other day flooded his mind, but nothing about the girls name.

"I had a nice time, Rin Nohara" Naruto called out as she started to walk out the door. She stopped dead in her tracks and looked back at him. He had remembered her name after all. The Uzumaki gave her his famous smile, making her forget that he didn't remember her name at first. She blew him an air kiss and continued to walk out the door. The blonde sighed and laid back down on the bed. He looked at his hand to see the name Rin Nohara scribbled on there along with a number. She was a good fuck in his opinion. But not good enough for him to even think about calling her. He pulled the covers over his head as he thought of school. He would be leaving soon to get to 1st period.

"Who was the whore?" A voice asked. He peeled the covers away from his face and looked at his doorway. Standing there was his friend Hinata Hyuga. A badass chick that kept him from doing dumb shit, but not all the time. The Hyuga closed the door and walked towards his bed, shaking her head at her friend. He could be such a man slut. One time she found him skipping class just to get a hummer from some chick named Ino. She was disgusted to find out that Ino did this on a daily bases. She honestly wondered how females could be attracted to such a man whore, who never cared about anyone's feelings. But she knew why, seeing as they lost their virginity to each other.

"She was not a whore. Just some other student from this school." He said. He never really liked the words slut, whore, or skank. He believed if a girl had sex with many partners, so be it. Being tied down for a relationship took all the fun out of sex. The blonde pulled the covers off of him, exposing his body. For his age, he had a very well built body. He had a six pack, and a v line. He was very muscular, but not too much so that he looked like he was on steroids. Surprisingly with all the drugs he had done, he never seemed to look sick or disgusting. Naruto wiggled his eyebrows at Hinata as if to suggest they could do something. As tempting as it was for the female, she could only think of how many girls he slept with.

"Go take a shower you nasty sicko. We have 1st period in 1 hour" She said as she got up to push him towards the bathroom. Naruto laughed a bit as he thought of how she had a crush on him. Maybe that was why she scolded him for sleeping around with other girls, but she herself did the same thing. She would sometimes sleep with girls, claiming she hated sleeping with "Filthy Men". Apparently girls were much better then men, and Naruto could not disagree. But every now and then Hinata and him would sleep together, and never mention it again. It was almost like they were fuck buddies. The door closed behind Naruto as he was in the bathroom. He walked to his shower to turn it on, and rid himself of the stench of Rin.

"When are you going to stop making bad decisions, Naruto? You are smart, yet you choose to take drugs and sleep around" Hinata called out to him. The hot water stung him a bit, but he was busy focusing on what Hinata asked. He was always a straight A student, but he never seemed to be a good kid. It all started after his parents died when he was in the 9th grade, when he felt pain for the first time. When he felt the pain of being alone. It made him lose control on his life, and put him on the wrong path. The drinking drowned out his sadness, the drugs took him away from this world of pain. But he managed to continue being smart. Only because his mother asked him to be the best, those were her dying words.

"How about I will stop when I meet the love of my life, then I will become a better person" He answered her. Tears stung his eyes a bit as he thought of his parents. It was a touchy subject that no one talked about, maybe it was because of the last kid that tried to tell Naruto he was a wuss for crying over his dead parents. Kiba Inuzuka was his name, and he learned never to talk about Naruto's parent like that ever, unless he wanted to go to ICU. It was all an accident Naruto told them, and Kiba played along with it, afraid that the blonde would hurt him if he didn't. Naruto did not mean to hurt the boy, it just happened. Naruto shook his head as he tried to get rid of that thought. He finished up with washing his body and walked out of the shower.

"I really do hope you find that special someone, Naruto. You're a good man, I can tell" Hinata said as she handed him a towel. Naruto smiled at her as he walked to his closet. He never really thought about who he would be with. The idea of having someone to love, and risking getting hurt was something he did not want. After all, he loved his parents only for them to be ripped away from him. He would not make that mistake again. When he found that special someone, he will never let them go, no matter what. He doesn't want to be thrown back into the world of pain, and resort to drugs to rid him of the sadness. He just wants to feel happiness, without using alcohol or weed to get it. Was that too hard to ask for?


	3. Chapter 2

Third Person P. O. V.

Naruto looked at the clock on the wall. He was not very happy with the fact that his first period seemed to be going way slower then it usually did. The small hand seemed to move slowly as if taunting him that he would not be out of that class anytime soon. To kill time the boy looked around his classroom, searching for a way to distract him. Currently Iruka was teaching them the History of Konoha and other things that revolved around the place. The blonde yawned as he already knew everything from studying about this when he was younger. His blue eyes finally landed on one of his friends that seemed to not be paying attention either. It was none other then Sasuke Uchiha, the bastard that broke many girls hearts. But not as much as Naruto.

"Uzumaki, who founded Konoha?" Iruka asked the blonde boy who was not paying any attention. Naruto's head snapped to look at his teacher, and he seemed mad that Iruka would call on him. Some people in the class laughed at the fact the blonde was caught off guard by the question. Others said that his brain was already rotted from all the substances he used. This pissed off the blonde seeing as he knew the answer very well. He mumbled the answer with venom dripping on the words. Sasuke looked at his friend and laughed a bit at the fact the class managed to piss Naruto off. This was usually a bad thing. Iruka being a dick decided to ask Naruto to speak up.

"It was Hashirama Senju, Iruka Sensei!" Naruto seemed to spit out the words as if they had left a terrible taste in his mouth. Iruka's grin turned into a scowl as he moved on to asking other students questions about the founder. Sasuke's smile turned to a smirk as he watched the blonde calm down. It wasn't every day Naruto got through first period without blowing up on Iruka in a violent manner. So this was almost a surprise to watch him hold back all of his anger and let it go. Even Iruka seemed mad that he did not get a reaction out of Naruto that would allow him to suspend the blonde boy. Naruto was mad at himself for letting it go, and he wondered why he did. This was not like him at all. Thank god the bell finally rung.

"Hey, Naruto-Kun!" a voice called out. Naruto groaned as he turned to face the girl he had woken up in bed with. What was her name again... Rin Nohara! Naruto turned to face the brown haired girl, wondering what she could possibly want with him. Did she not understand that it was one night and nothing more? It was very simple to figure out seenig that all his other flings got the idea and never bothered him unless he called them. The brown haired girl smiled as she whispered something to one of her friends which caused them to giggle. Naruto rolled his eyes as he waited impatiently for her to hurry up and talk to him.

"I was wondering if you would want to go to the dance with me?" Her voice was low and she sounded as if she was shy. The blonde had a confused look as he was not expecting that. He thought she might have asked to sleep with him again, or even worse, ask him out on a date. But she had gone to another level of weirdness as he was never asked to a dance by a fling. He stared at the girl wondering how he should break it to her. Rin looked back to her friends and gave a thumbs up, signaling it was going good. Naruto continued to stare at her, wondering how much of a dumb bitch she was. She needed to understand she was a good fuck and nothing more. So he placed his hand on her shoulder and gave her a big smile.

"Of course I wouldn't go to the dance with you, Rin. You must understand you are for nothing more then sex. If you want love then I must ask you to go look for it somewhere else because you will not get that with me. The only thing you will get is my dick, got it?" Naruto said being blunt, that stupid smile still on his face. Rin was shocked that he had refused her. After all she had never been refused by any other man, and Naruto did say many things to her when they had sex. Some of them being that she was like no other women he had ever slept with. Tears stung her eyes as she pulled away from Naruto's grasp on her shoulder, and she ran crying to her friends. The blonde sighed and began to walk to his next class before he was late.

"Did you have to be so blunt and rude? Honestly, you need to stop with these heart breaks and flings. Every girl falls for you only to be disappointed and it isn't fair to them and you know it." Sasuke came up to him and said. Naruto rolled his eyes so hard it gave him a headache. The Uchiha had the nerve to talk about breaking hearts because they considered it as a sport. Currently Naruto was winning by 4 hearts, 5 counting Rin's. And Sasuke probably broke around 35, making Naruto a man that broke 40 hearts. It was sick to others to think they thought of it as a sport, others admired how they got chicks so easily. Sasuke began to laugh as he knew what he said was a lie, and the blonde laughed too.

"Man Sasuke, you really got me with that one. But enough laughing you bastard, it's making my side hurt." Naruto said as he punched Sasuke in the shoulder. The Uchiha shrugged and rubbed the spot Naruto punched. They walked in silence for a bit as they got closer to their next period class. Naruto stared at the door, knowing that Ibiki was going to put them through hell if they walked in. The bell rung signaling they were late, and that would add on to the punishment. The blonde looked at the raven, both of them thinking the same thing. It would be better to ditch then to face Ibiki's wrath and torture. The man was known to be sadistic, and that made their skin crawl.

"Let's ditch today and go home. Maybe we can go to a party later..." Sasuke suggested as he turned around, walking away from class. Naruto threw his hands behind his head and sped up to Sasuke. Both of them laughed at how they use to ditch class all the time before the Uchiha got in trouble. His father found out he was ditching and threw a fit. He forced Sasuke to go every day, and if he left early he would be punished. But the raven never told what happened when he did ditch, and Naruto would like to keep it that way. Naruto felt a little heat spread through his body as he talked with Sasuke, and he had no clue what it was...but he liked it.


	4. Chapter 3

Third Person P. O. V.

Music blasted in the huge house, the bass vibrating the walls as drunk students danced. The scent of Alcohol filled the house along with that of puke. Another scent became very distinct and it was that of pure lust. Sexually aroused teens seem to grind their bodies against one another, some going as far as to actually take it to the upstairs room. This house was known as The House of Lujuria or The House of Lust. Students go there to escape the lives they lived, and to have their release that they had been waiting for. Among these teens was a blonde and a raven, both of them were drunk and danced with 2 other teenage girls that had never seen in their lives. When Naruto and Sasuke left school, they couldn't stand sitting and doing nothing so they set out to party. So the best choice was The House of Lust.

"Oi Naruto! I'm gonna take her upstairs okay?" Sasuke yelled as he wanted Naruto to hear him over the music. Naruto smiled and mouthed a 'go get em' as he was happy his friend was finally getting out there, and exploring his opportunities. The Uchiha smirked as he lead the girl with red hair and glasses up to one of the rooms, leaving the blonde and a purple haired girl to dance. Naruto smiled as he was having the absolute time of his life, yet he almost felt as if something was missing. Ever since Hinata mentioned settling down he had actually been taking it into consideration. He never truly thought about it seeing as he found love to be something that was stupid. Love breeds hate and hate turns to many other ugly things, and all he wanted was to have fun. Love just got in the way.

"Hey Naruto Uzumaki, can you dance with me" a voice caught Naruto's attention, and when he turned to see who it was his heart sank. It was a guy, but not only was it a male, it was none other than the Gay kid Gaara. The red headed male seem to be ogling Naruto as he had been watching the Uzumaki dance sexually for the past hour or so. He had finally worked up the courage to ask to dance with him only because it wouldn't hurt him. His siblings already rejected his seeing as they believed gays were demons, and he was cast out from his friends. The most this could damage him was a few hurtful words, but at least he could try. But the blonde was disgusted that Gaara would dare come onto him, especially in public. He was livid.

"Excuse me Gay Boy? Why would I ever dance with you? I don't like men, I like women. Get that through your thick skull, because I will never like men, nor will I like you. get out of my sight fag" The Uzumaki boy spat at Gaara. His words cut deep into Gaara, and it hurt more then he could have imagined. This was a terrible idea, thinking he could dance with someone as cool as Naruto was just a dream. The red head ran off in tears as he was embarrassed. Naruto was un-phased by what he just did, and continued to dance with the girl. But for some reason Naruto felt a tug in his heart, a tug that signaled something he could not understand. Did he feel bad for what he did? No, of course not. He didn't want the fag thinking he had a chance, yet something tugged at his heart.

" Don't worry about him baby. He was just a nobody that you shouldn't waste your time with. Just pay attention to me..." The voice of the woman he was dancing with seemed to be drowned out with the music, but he understood what she wanted. She wanted his body, and the pleasure he brought. She did not care for who he was or how he felt. And he was okay with that. Naruto brought her hips closer to his own, grinding his lower region against hers, causing both of them to moan. He leaned down a bit so that he could bring her in for a kiss. His lips collided with hers, his tongue began to explore her mouth. She tasted of strawberries and vodka. A taste he despised. But pleasure was pleasure.

"How about we take this to a room?" He asked as he pulled away from the kiss. The woman nodded her head with a sly grin on his face. He began to walk towards the stairs, and began the ascend up. He looked out at many of the men that were in the room, some even winked at him as they knew his reputation. As sick as it was, he was greatly admired for how charming he could be. He could get almost any woman he wanted, and if he was gay he could probably get any guy. Rumors had spread that his manhood was created by the Gods themselves, and he took great pride in that. Woman dreamed of what he was like in bed, and many got to experience what he was like firsthand.

As they reached an empty room, Naruto began to rethink his choices. Did he truly want to sleep with all these women? Of course he loved the pleasure that they brought, but it had to be unhealthy. Sleeping with this many women could get him a disease, and it seemed to mentally affect them. This wasn't like him, to be thinking about the choices he had made as a woman stripped him. He looked at the woman, wondering if she had a life. Maybe she had a family and they thought she was an angel, yet here she was sleeping with a stranger. What would his own parents think of him? He had gotten good grades, but was it worth it with the way he acted. As the girl began to take of his pants he had to stop her.

"Stop. I can't. I have to go" He muttered as realization hit him. He pulled his shirt back on and redid his pants. He had to get out of there before it was too late. He would text Sasuke sorry and make it up to him, but he had to get out of here. He sped past everyone on the stairs, causing some people to give him weird looks. It wasn't everyday you would see the blonde looking the way he did, running from sex, and doing so while completely sober. This was a sight to see indeed. The blonde ran out the front door, and took a deep breathe. He needed a Marlboro.


	5. Chapter 4

_**This is a day after the party (Tuesday) while they ditched school on Monday. They also ditch school in this chapter**_

Third Person P. O. V.

Naruto laid on his bed in his room. He had left the party seeing as his mind was acting up. Never had he felt bad for making fun of gay people, so what had been different? He certainly did not care for the red head Gaara, yet he felt a pang in his heart as he watched the boy leave in sadness. And adding onto that he couldn't even fuck a simple chick without feeling wrong. Was he softening up? No, he was a party animal that did anything he wanted. But maybe Hinata's words had gotten to him, about settling down and all. But he didn't want that. Love sucked and it seemed to do more harm then good. Many kids from his school would kill for love, and actually had done so. Love was fucked up, and he wanted no part of it. There was a knock on his door.

"Who is it?" Naruto asked seeing as he was not expecting any visitors whatsoever. There was absolute silence for a few moments which irritated the blonde. He hated it when people were difficult with him. It was a pet peeve as some would call it. The blonde got up from the bed wondering who it could be. The only people who dared to knock upon his door were those who had wanted a good fuck, or were his friends. Now he had a very small circle of friends, so it may have been a chick who wanted him. The blonde smirked as he reached for the handle. He hoped to Kami it was a chick. He needed a good fuck to get what had happened off of his mind

"Hello Naruto. You left me hanging there yesterday man" The Uchiha spoke in an almost upset tone, but it quickly changed to a joking tone. Naruto sighed as he was not expecting the damn teme to return. He honestly wanted a chick to be here so he could bang her against his door. But no, the raven haired male had to be here when he did not need him. Of course. Naruto opened his door wider and muttered a com in so he could figure out what the Uchiha had wanted. Honestly he kept getting a weird feeling every time he was near Sasuke, and he got an even weirder one when he watched Sasuke take that girl up to the rooms. What was that feeling...

"Naruto what happened man? Yesterday when I got down from the room you were gone. I even asked that purple hair chick and she said you had ran out saying you didn't want her or something like that. But that didn't sound like you at all so I waited until today to check on you so here I am checking on you" Sasuke said. The raven was truly baffled by the blondes actions. Not once had Naruto turned down a chick, especially one that hot. He even remembered a day when Naruto had told him if he said no to a chick that that was an impostor. He laughed at that. The blonde looked at his friend and he still wondered why his heart seemed to race.

"Now look Sasuke, I have gotten this weird sensation ever since Hinata came to check up on me. She told me about settling down, and I haven't been thinking right ever since. When this boy, gay, asked if he could dance with me I said no. No I feel bad. Then I said no to sex because I felt bad for the girl I was bought to fuck. Something is wrong man" Naruto blurted everything out as he hoped Sasuke would not find him weird for this. The raven looked at his friend in confusion. He could not understand either why Naruto would feel this way. Not once had Naruto cared for others and how they felt. He took what he wanted no matter how he had to do so. So this was truly strange.

"Well Naruto it totally sounds like you are growing up. You might even have feelings for someone seeing as you said no to the girl. I have a feeling you dig Hina-tits seeing as it was what she said that is causing you to think this. Maybe your brain is finally realizing it can't stay young and fuck every girl in sight. this is life man, and you are starting to live it." Sasuke stated as if he had a masters degree. Naruto went pale as he thought of his fuckboi days being over. He wasn't even a legal Adult yet, he still had time. Sasuke laughed at how panicked his friend looked. He honestly loved it when Naruto was clueless because it actually made him feel smarter.

"Fuck no! I can't grow up yet. I still haven't banged Sakura yet, and she is the last one. God I have so much I need to do Sasuke." Naruto began to go into a frenzy as he thought of all the things he wanted to do before responsibilities He ran around his room as he searched for the drugs he kept for a special occasion. He needed to do molly before he turned 18, and who better to do it with then his best friend Sasuke Uchiha. They were already late for school so they might as well spend there whole day on drugs feeling all the pleasures it had to offer. Maybe they could even invite a few girls over just to intensify everything. Naruto returned to the bed with the bag full of little pills. He was pretty sure there was more then just molly in that bag.

"Sasuke, do this with me. If I truly am growing up then I want you to do these with me" Naruto said as he began to empty the pills into his hand. He had 6 in his hand so they would each get 3 if Sasuke agreed to do them. The Uchiha sighed as he knew Naruto would beg him to do it if he declined, so he said yes and hel out his hand for the blonde to put the pills in. 3 pills dropped into his hand, 2 were white while 1 seemed to be weirdly blue. Naruto opened his hand to reveal 1 red and 2 whites. He had no clue what the red and blue were and he hoped it wouldn't kill them. But at least he would die with his best friend. It made him laugh, ride or die friends.

"Let's do it"


	6. Chapter 5

Third Person P. O. V.

A blonde was entangled with another body in the sheets of the bed while the raven had gone to the bathroom with his prize. Both boys had been out of it as the drugs had taken there affects. Molly was indeed one of them but the others were different. Not only were they getting the pleasure tenfold they were seeing things they could never imagine. The colors had been limited to very bright neon ones, and the shapes of others seemed distorted. But it had been hours since they had taken the pills so it would soon be wearing off. Well, the weird pills would but molly would last a bit longer as Naruto had stated earlier.

"S-Sasuke...agghhhhhh..." Naruto had moaned out as his play toy began to do magic on him once again. The raven opened up the bathroom door as he was finished with his play toy. Naruto was done with his, but it seemed she was not done with him. The girl began to slowly lick his chest and go down, but Naruto pushed her off of him. He was done with her and the affects of the drugs were slowly going away. He could tell as the sparks that would ignite every where she touched him were now gone. Sasuke noticed it as well and gave out a small sigh a it was no longer fun.

"Whatever!" The girl had said in an annoyed tone. Naruto almost snapped seeing as most girls would at least say something about his performance, but she seemed annoyed. Well if she was Kiba's sister then she is bound to have a temper. Suprisingly Hinata's sister was not as hot tempred but still made a great fuck in Sasuke's opinion. Both boys watched as the girls left the room, but all they really saw was distorted colors walking to what seemed to be a black rectangle, which slowly faded to a door. Play time seemed to be over, but they could still get drunk.

"I'm gonna grab a few beers dobe" Sasuke announced as he walked away from the bathroom to the small kitchen Naruto had. One of the things he had loved about his apartment was the fact there was a kitchen, and he did not have to have a roommate. Naruto sighed as he laid back down on his bed. His shirt had been torn to pieces by the feisty chick, and his pants hung loosely around his hips. This showed off his very well built body, but this made him squirm a bit. He had been naked in front of Sasuke before, but this felt different. His heart rate sped up and his cheeks seemed to be burning as well. Hell, eve his ears felt as if they were on fire.

"Why do you look so red dobe? You still thinking about Kiba's sister aren't ya? God you are a dog (A/N badum tsss) Naruto" Sasuke joked with Naruto. The blonde chuckled and took a beer from Sasuke's hand. He cracked it open and began to chug half of the liquid. Sasuke stared at him in amazement as he had never seen someone drink a beer that fast. It was almost in-humane but then again this was Naruto, the one who partied as if the world would end the next day. Sasuke cracked open his beer and drank some of it before setting it down. God he knew he was going to get his ass kicked by his father for skipping school.

"Do you have someone you love, teme? I mean you can't just keep doing every girl that looks your way. You have to settle down at some point" Naruto asked, curios to know if the boy had someone he held close to his heart. Sasuke began to think about it as he had no clue who he had strong feelings for. There was always that Sakura girl as he did take interest in her. She was very pretty and not to mention one of the smartest girls in the school. She was everything he wanted yet she seemed to like the good guys, something he was not.

"Well there is Sakura... I like her a lot. But she would never date me seeing as I have been with almost all the girls in the school. Besides, I heard she had a thing for you Naruto...Maybe this is your chance" Sasuke said in a happy tone. But Naruto could sense how un-happy Sasuke was with that statement. He knew the boy truly did care for Sakura and he wanted to change for the better, but he was stopping him. He was the one to bring the Uchiha back to the lifestyle of drugs and sex. He was the one that kept him away from having love because he was too afraid to find his won love. But Sasuke could leave if he felt that way.

"It's stupid I kno..." Sasuke was soon cut off as something had covered his mouth. Pure shock ran through his body as he looked into blue eyes that were really close. He could feel something wet cover his own lips, and finally his mind had registered the fact that he was being kissed. Naruto Uzumaki was kissing him right on the lips. Naruto's body had moved on its own as he took Sasuke into a kiss. He moved his hands so that they wrapped around the Uchiha's neck and pulled him closer. Was this why he felt bad for being mean to Gaara? as his mind trying to tell him he was gay? No, that cannot be. He did not love Sasuke it had to be the drugs making him do this. But he knew that was a lie, because he felt something in his heart when he kissed the raven.

"Dobe...why did you do that?" Sasuke was absolutely confused as to why his friend had kissed him. Never had the blonde shown to be gay as he had slept with almost every chick in the school. His mind was racing as he tried to understand why Naruto would do such a thing, knowing this could ruin there friendship. It had to be the drugs. It had to be.


	7. Chapter 6

Third Person P. O. V.

Naruto slowly backed away from Sasuke as if the raven was the one to kiss him. He was absolutely disgusted with himself for kissing the teme which was not only his best friend, but a guy at that. Sasuke had looked away from Naruto as he was flustered and looking at Naruto may have caused more problems. The room had grown quite as both boys said nothing to each other. Sasuke just sat on the bed and tried to come up with a response. He could say he wasn't gay at all and apologize to Naruto, or he could brush it off as an affect of what they were taking/drinking. But it was usually the drunk/high that have a tendency to say the truth.

"I'm so sorry...I am not sure what just happened or why I did that...I-I think it may have been the drugs... Oh my god Sasuke..." Naruto could not speak at all. He knew his friend might reject him since he kissed him, or he could brush it off. But in his mind he had wanted to kiss Sasuke. Something had screamed for him to move closer to the raven and claim his lips as his own. But he wasn't gay... He couldn't be gay because he slept with almost every girl at his school. Not once had he ever felt this way about a guy, but here he was catching feelings as if it was candy.

"Ummm... I don't think I feel that way about you Naruto... There may have been a time where I did but now..." Sasuke said awkwardly. He had no clue on how he should tell Naruto that he did not feel that way for him. Yeah there was a time but the blonde was as straight as a 2 by 4. He knew he had no chances so he became his friend, and drowned in sorrow by sleeping with as many girls as it took. Eventually he had fell for Sakura, but he still had that old crush. There would be no way to forever shake it off, so he convinced himself Naruto was not a person to settle down with. And it worked.

"...Look me in the eyes and say you felt absolutely nothing in that kiss. Say it and I will be out of your life, forever" Naruto blurted out. He covered his mouth as if that would change the problem, but it was too late. What he had said was out there and he could not take it back. The blonde hated himself for liking the teme in the first place. Maybe this feeling is what he had been trying to bury all along. Every girl he had slept with had numbed his mind and he didn't think about who he cared for. He didn't know he was doing it, but deep down his subconscious was trying to block out the feelings that could spark into a fire.

"I felt nothing...I'm sorry Naruto but I didn't feel a single thing" The raven began to ramble on how there was a time he would have said yes, but he was over it. He had fallen for Sakura and that was that. Naruto was infuriated as the alcohol and drug was still in his system. He snarled as he walked away from the bed as he didn't want to hurt Sasuke. He knew there was a chance the Uchiha would not return his feelings, but finding out Sasuke did like him made him ad. He didn't see it before which really pissed him off.

"Get out...GET OUT! I will stay out of your life if that is what you want from me... God I hate you! I hate these feelings! GET OUT!" Naruto shouted as he was livid. In less then an hour he had ruined his friendship and probably ruined his life. Sasuke might tell others that he is gay and that could seriously ruin his reputation. This is why Naruto hated love so much. Love did nothing but bring pain and suffering to those that seek it. Sasuke looked at Naruto and shook his head, then he left the room. The blonde watched through tear filled eyes as he could do nothing but cry and scream. How we he even face Sasuke at school? He wouldn't. Not after having the Uchiha see him this weak. He just can't.

"Mom...Dad...Please help me...I miss you guys...Help me please...I don't know what to do...You guys always knew what to do...Just once...Please..." Naruto cried out. He hadn't said those words in a long time, not since his parents funeral. He promised to never cry and be this weak, yet here he was. Why had he cried? Something as stupid as a heartbreak should have never affected him this greatly. He never cried when women rejected him when he asked for sex, so what made this any different? The blonde now scolded himself for being so weak and stupid. He would no longer cry for he was not a child. Naruto wiped away his tears and put a jacket on. He needed to go out for tonight to get what had happened off of his mind.

"Never again" he whispered as he walked out of the door. Never again will he feel weak. Never again will he cry. Never again will he be so naive. Never again.


	8. Chapter 7

Third Person P. O. V.

It was Thursday. 2 days had passed since Naruto had seen Sasuke, or even thought of him for that matter. The Raven had not tried to contact him, and same with Naruto. He had said he would stay out of his life, and he planned to keep that vow. Over the course of 2 days Hinata had come to check up on him, seeing that he had not returned any of her text or calls. He had responded with the same "I'm too high" or something along the lines of being on drugs. Of course she had known better and knew he was lying, but if he wanted to be alone so be it. Thus resulting in Naruto spending 2 days locked up in his room, confused and sad. He still hoped that the kiss he had with Sasuke was all a dream, but as hours passed he knew it was real.

"Fuck it, I am going to school. Who gives a damn anyway?" Naruto said aloud as he got up from his bed and went to take a shower. He would go to school, and maybe he would ask out Hinata. She had always been there for him, and was very supportive. She was his best friend and he knew he could trust her. But a part of him screamed at him for lying to himself. he did not like Hinata as more than a friend, or a fuckbuddy for that matter. The blonde sighed as he scrubbed himself clean of the stench he had accumulated over the past 2 days. He hadn't taken a shower at all seeing as he would not leave his room. The blonde stepped out the shower and began to get ready.

Time Skip

Naruto walked the hallways in search of any friends. His one close friend had been Sasuke, but of course that had seemed to change. Maybe he could apologize and they could become friends again. yeah, he would apologize and get his friend back. He could say the drugs and alcohol brought up his old feelings and it was all a mistake. They could still be friends. A smile was plastered on the blondes face as he searched the halls for Sasuke. He asked a few people if they had seen the raven anywhere, and they all said he was near Kakashi's classroom. The blonde ran to the classroom in hopes of finding his ex-soon-to-be best friend. But what he saw crushed his hopes...and heart as well.

"I love you too, Sakura-Chan." Sasuke said out loud as he kissed the pink haired girl. The sight of his crush kissing what was known as his drinking buddy made him sick to his stomach. Bile rose up and he ran to the bathroom. Those around him dismissed the issue and assumed he was hung over, or even on drugs. It was the usual Naruto, so not even his best friend Hinata could tell he was hurt and not truly sick. The raven looked away from his girlfriend, watching as the blonde ran to the men's room. When Naruto finally reached the bathroom he opened up a stall, not caring to close it, and opened the toilet to retch what he had eaten earlier that day. People passed by the stall, not caring that Naruto had once again came hung over to school.

"...why...does it hurt?" Naruto wondered aloud. He was not talking about the fact the bile had seemed to make his throat feel as if chunks of food was being shoved down it. No, he was talking about the aching in his heart. He still seemed to care for Sasuke even though he was yelling at himself to not like him. He wanted to be straight and to like Hinata, but he just couldn't do it. Tears stung his eyes as he thought of how Sasuke kissed the girl, not the other way around. Had he planned that? Had Sasuke wanted him to see him kiss the girl? Was this so he could get it through his head that he doesn't like men anymore? Yes, it was a wake up call whether it was intended or not. The blonde got up from the ground, flushed the toilet, washed out his mouth, and began to head out from school.

"Fuck school...fuck everyone here!" Naruto screamed out as he got to the parking lot. He was infuriated yet again at his stupid emotions. He hated everyone and everything. He hated Gaara for stirring up these feelings. Hinata for bringing up love in the first place. He hated Sasuke for even existing because if he wasn't born he would not be in this situation. He hated every girl he ever slept with for not being enough to keep him straight. But he hated his parents the most. He hated that they died and left him alone and confused. If they didn't die then he wouldn't be the way he was. He wouldn't do drugs or be a craving sex like he was now. He would not be confused as his parents would be there to explain everything to him.

"I need to clear my mind..." Naruto thought. He did not want to go anywhere his friends might find him. He did not want to be found at the moment as he was too upset with them. He thought of all the places he could go that his friends didn't know about. And one came to his mind immediately: The Will of Fire Bar.


	9. Chapter 8

Third Person P. O. V.

The young blonde pulled out a pack of Marlboro, hitting the bottom to get out the white object with an orange end. He put the orange part in his mouth and his hand in his pocket, searching for the damn lighter. "Shit" He thought as he couldn't seemed to find it. He was almost embarrassed as he was holding an un-lit cigarette in his mouth. The blonde was actually standing in front of a local bar, one that was called Will of Fire. It was such a bad name, but the drinks were pretty damn good. The blonde let out a sigh of relief when he found his lighter, a swirl was engraved onto it. He took a draw of the Marlboro, using his index finger middle finger to take the cigarette out of his mouth. A cloud of smoke was blown out of his mouth as he continued to repeat this.

The blondes mind drifted to elsewhere as he continued to smoke. A smile appeared on his sun kissed face as he thought of his good friend Sasuke. The damn raven haired man he fell for, broke his heart. He could still remember how he had walked up to him at school, hoping they both could forget what he did. The butterflies in his stomach almost made him retreat back to a corner and be alone. What happened if Sasuke said no? But that was not him. He was the bad ass, sarcastic, takes no shit from anyone type of guy. He partied and stayed out late, yet managed to still be a student that had excellent grades. Maybe this behavior was due to his parents death. The blonde had walked to his next class, prepared to ask if they could forget the past and move on. He never got the chance.

 _"I love you too,_ Sakura-Chan. _" Sasuke said out loud as he kissed the pink haired girl. The sight of his crush kissing what was known as his drinking buddy made him sick to his stomach. Bile rose up and he ran to the bathroom. Those around him dismissed the issue and assumed he was hung over, or even on drugs. It was the usual Naruto, so not even his best friend Hinata could tell he was hurt and not truly sick. The raven looked away from his girlfriend, watching as the blonde ran to the men's room. When Naruto finally reached the bathroom he opened up a stall, not caring to close it, and opened the toilet to_ retch _what he had eaten earlier that day. People passed by the stall, not caring that Naruto had once again came hung over to_ school _._

"Oi, you!" a voice shouted at the blonde. Naruto looked up from his cigarette that was mostly gone, only to look into the eyes of a bartender. What was his name again... Kakashi Hatake? Yeah, that was it. Naruto sighed a bit as he had to put out his cigarette seeing as it was at the orange part, and was no longer smoke-able. The man known as Kakashi watched the blonde put out his cigarette, and guessed that the boy was no older then 17. Hell, he could not be out of high school yet by the way he seemed to be a party drop out kid. The blonde pulled out another Marlboro and lit it with his lighter. The blonde wanted this man to leave him to sulk and think about his fucked up life, and how he couldn't get the courage to tell a man how he felt.

"You seem very sad and upset. I may have a solution to that if your in for it. If so I will be inside at the bar.." The man walked away. Naruto glared at the man as he walked away, wondering if he was serious. How the hell do you walk up to a random person and say shit like "I have a solution if you're up for it" in the tone of a rapist?! The blonde took another puff of his cigarette, thinking of what he could do. He had nothing to really loose. He had already been deemed a fag at school, and Sasuke rejected him. And everyone thinks he is wasting his brains. So why not just say fuck it and do it. He threw the Marlboro to the ground, using the heel of his foot to put it out.

"You're a fucking drag" he whispered out. Naruto walked back into the bar, loving the intoxicating smell of vodka and strawberries. He walked through the sea of bodies, ignoring the women that came onto him. He was not interested in any of the men either seeing as he was not in the mood for a one night stand. He gagged at the smell of throw up that covered a girl with blonde hair. Or maybe that was a guy... All he knew was that a man with red hair chased after the blonde thing. Naruto made his way to the bar and looked for the man named Kakashi Hatake. He wanted to see if he could really forget his problems. Maybe it was a drug he had never taken before.

"Naruto, you're wasting your brains, damn teme" he could hear Sasuke tell him. He spotted the man with the silver hair cleaning the counter. The man waived the blonde over, and soon the voice of Sasuke was drowned out by the music in the background. The blonde sat at the counter as he awaited what Kakashi could possibly give him. The older male pulled out a bag from his pocket, white pills with red and black spots covered it. Very sketchy, but Naruto was interested in this drug. Kakashi began to explain what the drug affects were. Something about relief, lust, heat, and a few other things that really didn't matter.

"It will make you forget your troubles, just take one with a shot" Kakashi said as he poured a shot. The blonde did not question, still, about what the pills were and where this man had gotten them from. But that was not on his mind. What was on his mind was Sasuke Uchiha, and he needed to forget him for as long as possible. He needed to forget the pain of rejection and indulge in something else. He took the pill in his hand and put it on his tongue. He raised the shot glass to his lips, and tilted his head back as the alcohol slipped down his throat, burning on the way down. The pill had no immediate affect, but a small tingle started to grow in his lower region, soon spreading throughout his whole body.

"This is such a d-drag" Naruto said as a tingling sensation over came his body.

~That was what you saw as the Prologue so now is what comes after~

Naruto began to take even more shots, his mind set on the idea of becoming even more intoxicated. Kakashi had seemed to smile wider every time Naruto had downed a shot, but the blonde didn't question it. And each drink made him realize just how attractive Kakashi truly was. The man had silver, gravity defying hair. His jawline was that of a God's, and he had a small birthmark on the left side of his chin. His smile seemed to appear more as a devious smirk, and it captivated the blonde. Anytime a female made an attempt on either him or Kakashi, he yelled at them. Call him jealous, but he intended on losing his guy virginity to this man. If Sasuke rejected, he had no more care in the world.

"We should go somewhere more p-private ssssir..." Naruto had trailed off as his words became slurred. Kakashi grinned like a sly fox as he walked out from the bar, and helped Naruto go to one of the backrooms. It appeared that the bar had rooms for 'guest' to 'interact' with the people that worked there. In other words, it was a place to have sex. And it was illegal which made it even more fun. Naruto grinned as he walked past the many rooms that had moans echoing from them. He truly was turned on right now, and being practically carried by a hot male did not help his situation at all. He could feel a boner coming on as his pants tightened.

"Here we are...Nice and cozy..." Kakashi had mumbled as he closed a door behind him. This made Naruto check out his surroundings. They were in a room with what appeared to be a small bed. It couldn't be a twin, but it was smaller then a full. Who cared? They wouldn't need much space unless they were having some serious, wild sex. Kakashi threw the blonde onto the bed, huge turn on for Naruto. He would have never guessed he would like to be dominated. The sensation of having this man on top of him, touching him, was a pleasure he had never experienced. The blonde could his pants being pulled off, and the cold air hit his legs. He shivered at the loss of warmth.

"I have a suspicion that you have never had sex...with men at least. This makes it all the more fun for me" Kakashi's words were like rich velvet to Naruto. He nodded his head as he was almost dizzy, but he could make out the figure of Kakashi straddling his hips. It seemed both of them were completely naked from the waist and down. Pleasure surged through Naruto's veins as he felt Kakashi rub his member against his own. No woman he had ever slept with caused this reaction. It was like a mini orgasm, but better. Lips cashed down onto his own. He leaned into the kiss and wrapped his arms around Kakashi's neck. He grinded his hips on Kakashi's pelvis, causing a moan to erupt from his mouth.

"Can't have you pleasuring me right now, can we? I guess I will have to do you doggy style" Kakashi said as he pulled away from the kiss. Naruto nodded his head as he felt his body turn so that his back was to Kakashi. The male had mumbled something about not using lube or preparing which confused the blonde. What was he going to do? He may have been a smart kid, but the idea of gay sex was something he completely avoided. Hell, he knew how lesbian sex worked but didn't know how gay sex worked. The drug made him limp enough so that he did not question what was happening, and he just went with it. Kakashi slowly put the tip in before he put his whole length in Naruto with one big thrust.

"Ahhhhhhh! Kakashi!" Naruto moaned as he arched his back and threw his head back. The position was really uncomfortable and really hurt, but the absolute pleasure drowned it all out. Finger nails dug into his hips with each thrust, causing blood to leak out. Naruto dug his hands into the pillows that lay on the bed, ripping most of it up in the process. Kakashi pulled out and turned Naruto so he could face him. He wanted to look the blonde in the eyes when they both came. Kakashi slammed into Naruto with another thrust and began to pick up his pace. The blonde now bit into Kakashi's neck to keep from screaming.

"Let it out baby...Scream for me" Kakashi whispered into the blondes ear as he thrusted into him. Both males could feel their release coming soon. Kakashi sucked on Naruto's neck as he tried to find his sweet spot. He moved closer to the collarbone area, then the blonde moaned out, throwing his head back in the process. He had found it. The blonde arched his back as the pleasure was almost too much. Having the pain mixed in with the euphoric feeling was something new, and exotic. It was kinky, and it felt so good. He didn't want any of it to end anytime soon. But all things good must come to an end. Kakashi began to thrust with everything he had left as he was about to come.

"Kakashi!" Naruto yelled out as his member released all of its seeds. Kakashi came inside of Naruto, and held him there in his arms. Naruto rested his head on Kakashi's neck as he thought of what he would do now that he had sex with this man. It had the best sex he had ever had. Maybe they could be fuck buddies? Yeah, that was a great idea. And if they wanted to be more, they could. Of course Naruto was sure this was, too, illegal since he was underage. But Naruto was an absolute party animal with no care in the world. If he wanted Kakashi he would get him. So Naruto looked into Kakashi's eyes, and for a split moment he felt something ignite in him. And no, it wasn't anywhere near his crotch area.


	10. Epilogue

Third Person P. O. V.

"This is him, Naruto?" Hinata asked him as she stared at the photo. She was actually surprised when Naruto had told her he was gay, and she was almost jealous. Naruto had found a seriously hot guy, and was dating him. He seemed to work at a bar, but outside of that had a job as security. Naruto nodded his head as if to confirm that was his boyfriend. The photo he showed was one they took on their first date together, which was kept a secret. In the photo they were ice skating, and Kakashi caught Naruto before he could fall and kissed him. It was really adorable to Hinata, and she was glad Naruto would no longer be with many women.

"Yes that is him. He is honestly a great boyfriend. And to think we met because he gave me drugs and we had sex. Ahh, memories." Naruto chuckled as he recalled how they officially met. Hinata chuckled as she thought 'Naruto will be Naruto'. Well she was grateful for this Kakashi seeing as Naruto stopped doing drugs, partied less, and didn't sleep around. He aced his classes and it seemed people liked him more. He was polite, and even apologized to almost every girl he ever slept with and or broke their heart. She approved of him, but she still had to meet the man that changed her bestfriend.

"So when do I get to meet him? I mean you guys have been dating for 3 months, like I should meet him." Hinata joked as she nudged Naruto in the side. Naruto wondered when would he introduce Kakashi to Hinata. At the moment Kakashi had been away for a job to be a security guard for someone, and would be back soon. Well he was only gone for about 1 more week then he would be back. Maybe then he could introduce Hinata to Kakashi. Hopefully it wouldn't be awkward considering this was his ex, first love, and first time. But then again he was gay now, or maybe bi? Well he only liked Kakashi from now till death.

"Soon Hinata, soon,"Naruto paused," How is Sasuke? I heard how Sakura dumped him at prom and all...I also heard he still liked me" Naruto asked Hinata. Sasuke seemed to go downhill as Sakura broke up with him, and his father kicked him out when he found out Sasuke did drugs and was gay. He honestly felt bad for his old friend, but he hated him for breaking his heart. Maybe he could try to patch things up with the Uchiha. Let bygones be bygones. Hinata shook her head, indicating the Uchiha had gotten worse. Poor Sasuke was heartbroken over losing Sakura, then he found out Naruto had a boyfriend crushed him.

"Enough talk about Sasuke, let's talk about your wedding," Naruto raised his eyebrow," to Kakashi. I want to be your maid of honor. Since you are the girl in this relationship" HInata laughed as Naruto flushed pink. He may have been bottom but he was not a girl. But he couldn't help but think about his wedding. For sure Hinata would be there, maybe she will even walk him down the isle. But who else would be there? He could always invite Sasuke. But he didn't need too many people there, because all he needed was Kakashi. And Hinata of course, or else she would beat the living shit out of him. Right then Naruto hugged Hinata, and thanked her. He would have never been here without her.

 _Are you proud of me, Mom and Dad?_


End file.
